


A Couple like Them

by HelenofTroy



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Bianca and Cosimo wait near a hermitage, as the sun sets.Cosimo wanted to capture the colors of the last rays of the sun before the night falls on his plate.In front of them, a couple in love leaves the hermitage. Bianca dreams of being like them someday.But there is something in the woman that catches the attention of Cossimo. She has a serene beauty, has perfect features, perfect to engrave them in the charcoal. Nude, would be an idea model in his school.But she is of noble birth, by her clothes. It would be sacrilegious to ask. Next to her is a man who calls her by his name "Contessina"....





	

Cosimo watched smiling as Bianca released her mahogany mane, while he took out his paintings of colors.

-What´s ? -Bianca asked to him, feeling curiosity about his smile. 

-Nothing-Cosimo said shaking his head, but his blue eyes were full of hope, happiness. He was absolutelly happy, he was forming as an artist, and he was with the woman of his dreams, what he had always dreamed of. 

Looking to Bianca, how she sat on the cold stone next to him understood how that would be the happiest time of his life. They never would come back to be there.  
Was like a kind of strange feeling. 

-I´m so happy being here, with you-said Bianca, kissing his Cheek rosy-why did you resist to bring me here? Look that beautiful afternoon, look that colours-said Bianca pointing to the horizon-Maestro. 

-Say that again-asked Cosimo, while he took her face between his hands-say that...i want hear this again, and again, and again. 

-Oh shut up, fool-said Bianca Turning his face awayafter putting a tender kiss on his lips-and Do not be so vain. 

The laughs of both filled the background. There was a close hermitage there, in froint of them, near of the palatal hill, they had travelled so long...

Cosimo admired the beauty of the horizon, the red of the clouds that surrendered to the darkness that came in the form of an orange with gray hues.  
The cool of the afternoon hung over Bianca, who put on a cape.  
Took the colors: ash orange, but also pearl gray ...

Little by little the Italian hills began to appear in its plate, under the reddish sunset. That was the life that he always had wanted to have. 

-No, my love. This one edge -pointed Bianca in his plate-is bigger, look the wall of the hermitage, is taller do you see? 

Cosimo compared the heigh. Bianca was right! His drawing was unbalanced. Again the prospect failed.  
For a moment he thought of his father. Maybe he was right and the art was not for him. Maybe he was not good enough.

-Shit!-Cosimo angry threw the blade aside, tearing it to pieces.

-Oh my love, be patience, this will take several sessions, you know how this works-said Bianca, reading the clash in his blue eyes. The anothers artists said that Cosimo was a cold fish, but Bianca knew that this was not truth. Cosimo was demanding with himself, much more than the main of young artist arrived to the school. 

Cosimo suddenly raised his head. Something distracted him, and so did to Bianca.  
A couple came out of the hermitage. The priest also emerged behind them, clad in the long dark cassock and cap.  
The young couple seemed to watch the priest in amusement.  
They were both very young.

The woman´s voice sounded, screaming of joy, sounded funny and at the same time innocent, but very happy, while the young man kissed the back of her neck.

-Ezio stop that! No there, not...you tickle me-said the woman. 

The young man named Ezio was vigorous, with dark blond hair. He wished ardently for the woman, who was as beautiful as a rose.  
Cosimo did not know why but thought of a rose of tea.

Ezio kissed her then in her lips, while he was strocking the woman´s ring, smiling. 

-Do you think they have been married in secret? -Bianca elbowed Cosimo.

-Probably yes, because the madonna is noble. Look at her cloak, her ring-answered With negligence Cosimo-surely it was an inconvenient marriage for one of the two. But I doubt it, because they have not brought witnesses.

-That´s the love, Cosimo. Hopefully we´d be a couple like them-said Bianca, with sadness. 

Cosimo looked Bianca. 

-We´d be like them, Bianca. I never will give up to you, you know that. 

Bianca did not say anything, just looked the couple again. 

-Contessina, i can not wait anymore, please marry me-said the man.  
-We must wait, my love. The priest adviced us to wait-said Contessina, holding the face of Ezio between her hands.  
-But your father will kill me if he´d suspect something, woman. And i love you-Ezio embraced to Contessina with strenght, determination. 

Bianca opened his mouth and looked to Cosimo, surprised now, full of curiosity. her sadness was gone.  
Cosimo smiled too to her, while he let scape a forced sigh & stood up. He saw Ezio walk sadly in front of the woman.  
She was after him, in her long red cloak, and her dark hair full of pearls that barely held her curly locks, glittered over her white dress, like a virgin, like one of the Madonnas from his school. 

Contessina stoped suddenly, searching something between her clothes. Then Cosimo could see her face. The perfection of her nose, her large honey-colored eyes, her half-full profile. She was Like a woman born of another age, of another century. Contessina was thousands of years old, her beauty had not the Bianca´s current curves, she had that divine beauty that the centuries had stolen to the humans... she was almost a statue, someone Ethereal and distant, like a virgin goddess, of the Roman marble statues. She was one of the vestal virgins of the temple of Vesta.

Cosimo looked her breath, Which fluttered in the distance, full of desire and fear. He looked at her hands, small and white, they had the china´s whitness, her perfume surely was Orange blossom water . The Time stopped for a moment, and the world was a blue watercolor in the eyes of Cosimo, like Donatello's , while he was looking to Contessina walk, like if she´d be a creature falled from a legend. Cosimo thought that this woman was unreal, strange, charming, the search of the perfection, the first Donatello´s lesson....all his learning was inside that unknown woman. 

-Venus-he said, while the woman started to run away calling to his fiancee, "Ezio wait, Ezio my love"...she´d be the ideal model for Cosimo. 

He imagined her naked like a newborn, on a white bed, her dark hair hanging loose over the white of the sheets...But she was from a noble lineage, would be impossible, if he´d ask her something, he would end in a bonfire, or killed in her brothers hands surely...but anything was impossible for the art, Cosimo thought, watching how the woman left the place with sadness. Ezio kissed to Contessina again. 

-We´ll never will have what they have, Cosimo-the sad voice of Bianca did not arrive until Cosimo, who just lay down in her lap.


End file.
